Life's Broken Puzzle
by Lessien Ancalime
Summary: A girl moves to Japan with her parents. This girl has moved all over the world, but the family decide to settle in Japan for a while. She meets some people and begins to piece together the puzzle that is her broken past. My fist fic, so please be gentle.
1. New Places, Same Faces

Selene gave her parents one final glare as she slammed the door to the Cherry Hill Temple. She was late to school, having not wanted anything to do with the seemingly nice raven-haired teenager the family was staying with. 'How dare they?' she fumed. 'How dare they move me right before the new school year? New school, new country... lucky I'm fluent in Japanese as well as English... And with my business, and my friends... what are they going to do with me gone? Fend off the world themselves?' She sighed as she approached the new school. She pulled out a light compact and studied her face. 'No scratches, bandana firmly in place, buns, tight...' She entered the new school with her best 'ignore me, I'm not new' look. The first thing she saw upon entering was a rather loud group of girls all chattering in Japanese. Selene smiled- it looked just like her group of friends back home. Five girls, laughing, smiling... enjoying life. 

A single lonely tear slid down her cheek as she put her bag over her shoulder and walked down the halls to the office. She clutched the jewel around her neck unconsciously and nervously with the other hand. "U- um... konnichiwa." She said to the woman behind the desk. 

Mrs. Sykes, a woman in her mid- twenties, looked up from the desk to face the freshman in front of her. She was young, tan, had startling blue eyes, and with white- blonde hair. "Konnichiwa." she smiled warmly. 'Must be the new American girl. Poor foreign things...' "You are English?" she said thickly, her English out of practice. 

"Oh, terrific!" Selene nearly burst into tears of happiness. "You people DO speak English! Oh, um, I mean... not to be rude... I just..." as Selene fumbled with her words, Sykes smiled. 

"You okay. I talk not much English, but guide does. Is very new, and teaching in little schools today. I no speak well."

"You talk very well! Um, I have a guide?" 

"Hai. Same class you. Be here soon. Please, ... um... osawri..." she motioned to the chairs, not remembering the word 'sit.' 

"Arigatou." she said, bowing. She took her seat.

******************************************************

Hino Rei met up with her friends early on. It was the first day of Senior High, and they had all agreed to meet at the front gates of the school before first bell. Having that foreign girl was tough. She was cold to her, and barely spoke at all. She wondered if it was because she couldn't speak Japanese. The strangest thing was she wore that bandana all the time, even during sleep. Yawning, she noticed everyone at the gates- including her friend, Tsukino Usagi, who had a reputation for being late all the time. Rei nearly fell over.

"Rei- chan!" Aino Minako called. "You are later than Usagi! What are we going to do with you?"

"Yeah, Rei. You're usually even the first person here. What gives?" Rei's friend, Makoto was making trouble, glaring at the boys that were looking at her lustfully as they passed. Not to anyone's surprise, Mizuno Ami was reading a book.

"Rei! Morning! I didn't even see you, I was immersed in this book, _Oedipus Rex_, by Sophocles." 

"Uh- huh..." Rei nodded sleepily. "Sorry, guys. We have a foreign girl that's coming to this school. She's been staying with us, and she's a real pain. I've barely even seen her since she arrived."

"Oh, my..." Ami said. "I'm supposed to be showing a student around the campus today because I'm very fluent in English. She's not American, Rei, is she?"

"Yeah, she is, Ami." Rei replied. Just then, a tanned girl passed the group on her way in. She had half-open sky blue eyes and white blonde hair tied up in odangos, much like Usagi's. 

"Do I have a secret twin I don't know about, or does that girl look scarily like me?" Usagi asked as she passed. 

"Actually, I think that's the girl!" Rei said. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. The bandana is a dead giveaway!" The five looked at the passing American girl who didn't even glance at them, but caught what they had said and looked as if she was blushing as she passed.

"She looks really miserable." Makoto commented. 

"Yeah," they all agreed. 

"Do we all have the same schedule?" Usagi interjected. She was holding everyone's schedules in her hand, having somehow miraculously managed to get everyone's from their bags.

"USAGI!!!" They cried, struggling to get their schedules back. The group argued as Selene sat patiently waiting for her guide.

***************************************

'I hope whoever it is is nice...' Selene thought worriedly, glancing at her schedule. A girl with short blue hair appeared in the doorway. 

"Jacobs Selene?" she asked. "I am... Ami Mizuno. I will tour you through the school." Selene looked at the girl in shock. This was one of the temple girl's friends! 

"Hello, Ami. Actually, it's Selene. Jacobs is my last name."

"I'm sorry. English is very confusing, even for me." she looked down at her feet and blushed. 

"Um... so, we should go?" Selene prompted, eager to get away from the office.

"Of course! Um, follow me, Selene."

**************************************

After quite a while of walking, Selene tried to strike up a bit of conversation. "Are you a friend of..." Selene racked her brain to remember Temple Girl's name. "... oh! Rei Hino?"

Ami seemed startled at the conversation starter. "H- yes, I am. Do you know her?" 

"Actually," Selene said, scooting up so she could see Ami's face, "I'm staying with her." Selene's hand brushed Ami's as they walked, the first time she had made contact with any Japanese person, and received a shock. She blacked out for a moment, with the Mercurian symbol flashing in her face. She shook her head and found herself on the ground, Ami's worried face looking at her.

"Selene? Are you okay?" Ami asked, helping her up.

"Yeah... I am..." Selene looked bewildered if anything, so Ami diagnosed her as okay. They walked to first period, chatting in mixed English and Japanese to their first class, but Selene's mind was not focused on the conversation, or class when she first entered the room. 'That was the sign for Mercury.' Selene thought. 'I found the Sailor Stars before they knew who they were in America. Their signs were somewhat faded, but Ami's was super bright! She must already know she's Mercury! If that's true, the other scouts must be nearby... Oh, man. What luck! Maybe I can trick her into telling me who the others are! How to do it... morph, and pretend to be a youma? ... no...' They entered class, and Selene was still thinking hard, but bumped into a girl with an identical hairstyle and the same body frame, and she was flashed with the symbol of the moon. 'IMPOSSIBLE!!!' her mind screamed as she looked up at her twin. "I am the moon child! How can this girl be as well?!' 

"Excuse me!" Selene said apologetically. She rushed to the back of the room, as far away from Ami and the odango girl as she could get, hoping she could avoid being called on by the teacher. There were some important issues at work here...

"What was that?" Usagi asked Ami. Ami sighed.

"That is the foreign girl I have to show around. Her name is Selene. She's really not as mean as Rei made her sound, and she talks pretty good Japanese." The two friends found Rei, Makoto, and Minako and sat together, waiting for class to begin.

****************************************************

"Welcome, class." the teacher of the class, Biology, said in a monotone voice. "I am your teacher, Mandan- sensei. Welcome to your first day of Biology. I would like you all to stand up and introduce yourselves, starting with... how about our newest student, a Miss Selene Jacobs?"

Selene slid down in her seat to try to seem invisible. The person sitting next to her leaned over and said, "I pity the poor American, coming here. Probably can't speak a word of Japanese." Selene gave the boy a glare and stood up, knocking his chair over (no matter how miraculously that may seem). "Oops..." she said sweetly, in perfect Japanese. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall over." she stomped up to the front of the room, and stood in front of the sensei. 

"Hello, everyone. My name is Selene Jacobs. I am 14, I am American, and I do not need pity or help from anyone concerning my speech which, as you can see, is perfectly fine."

"Um... thank... you... Selene... do you have any hobbies?"

'Oh, yeah! I'm a Sailor Scout of Luna who just recently found out that Terra somehow has two moon princesses and one moon!' she thought sarcastically. "Not really, unless torturing boys to the fullest extent of my power counts. Oh, and I like football, pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain." She smiled at the last comment as she took her seat. Everyone eyed her as she walked up.

"You're sure about her, Ami?" Makoto asked. "She seems pretty short tempered, if you ask me."

***************************************************

A/N: Well, this is my very first (published) fanfic EVER!!! I kinda like Sailor Moon, but it's not exactly my favorite series. I guess it's easy to start out with fanfics, though. This will not be a romance. If anything, it will be a comedy detailing the antics of Selene and everything she does to avoid being discovered as a Senshi by the other Five. I really hope you stay with me. I am relatively fast at coming out with chapters, but sometimes lose interest and need to come back at a later date. Losing interest usually means a lack of reviews, so get them in there!!!

-Lessi


	2. Confusion and Hysterics

Okay… no reviews for chapter one? That's okay… I'm really just doing this for fun, but it would be REALLY NICE *hint hint* if someone would just let me know that they know my story exists…

Gym. Selene loathed gym, everywhere she went. What was the point of attending a class to make you exercise? Not that it mattered much, concerning her energy, but really! Most kids just hung out around each other and talked, pretending to play if the teacher looked their way. She sighed and picked up a basketball. There were no goals here, but she could practice her football by dribbling. 

As she kicked the ball around the field, she became fully aware of the presence of eyes on her. "Who is it and whaddaya want?" she asked in Japanese. A tall girl, one who looked like another one of Temple Girl's friends, stepped out of the shadows. 

"Excuse me. Selene, right?" she asked. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes shone a brilliant green in the sunlight. 

"Yeah… I'm Selene, and if I'm smart, I'm right in saying you're another one of Rei's friends, yes?"

"Yes. I'm Makoto. I noticed you have a lot of energy, and since you like football, I thought…" she pulled the ball out from behind her back. Selene gasped. A football! A real football! "You wanna play?"

"Yes! I mean, yes, Makoto, I would love to!" Selene gazed at the black and white orb in front of her. _It's been so long since I've actually played…_ She gazed longingly at the ball that was now spinning in Makoto's hand, then suddenly reached out and grabbed it. "Let's go!"

*************************************

Across the field, Usagi gazed at Makoto kicking a football around with that new girl, Selene. Ami came up behind her. 

"What's wrong, Usagi?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Ami. It's nothing, really. I'm glad she's making new friends. It's just… the first time she saw me, she didn't even say 'hi.' She just kinda freaked out and ran away."

"Yeah. Did I tell you she almost passed out when I brushed her hand on the way to class?"

"Seriously?" Usagi looked up at Ami. _Weird…_

"Yeah. I guess she was tired, though. She might have freaked out because you're wearing your hair the same, though."

"Could be. It's weird how alike we are, though. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. It is really weird. The biggest difference is your physical and mental abilities."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"She's smarter than you."

"You can tell?"

"She's in all my classes. And we have all the same classes except two: science and math. You have core plus, and I have probability and statistics."

Usagi glared at her. "That's cold, Ami…"

*********************************************

Selene laughed as she played with her new friend. _It's strange…_ she thought. _ I didn't really think I would make any friends. But here I am, laughing and playing football with some Japanese girl. Funny how things twist like that._ She twisted around and kicked the ball away from Makoto, who tripped over Selene's feet. Selene grabbed Makoto before she fell and gasped as her world was wiped away again and the sign of Jupiter glowed before her. _NO WAY!!! How on Earth is this possible? Mercury, another Moon, and now Jupiter??? This is just impossible! Perhaps… perhaps I am not needed to discover the scouts here, but to find why there are two moon soldiers? It's possible… but who are Mars and Venus? Could it be… could all of those friends be senshi? That means Rei and that blonde girl! Can't let them touch me. I have to touch them._

Selene woke up to Makoto gently shaking her. "Selene? Selene, are you okay?"

"Maybe you just weigh too much, Makoto." A new voice piped in. Selene groaned.

"Look, she's waking up!" Rei's voice. Selene groaned again. _Wonderful. Now my parents get to find out I passed out in _

_school._ She sat up and rubbed her head, faking a headache. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Back off, guys." She said, eyes closed. She waved her hand in front of her as a motion of telling everyone to back off, and they did.

"Are… are you okay, Selene?" Makoto asked.

"I just said I'm fine!" she snapped, then looked up at Makoto's fearless eyes that were coated with worry and pain. She regretted her snippiness. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I just have a headache." 

"It's okay." Selene stood up shakily and Rei rushed forward to steady her. "NO! Don't touch me!!!" she burst, noticing Rei's sudden movement. Rei looked shocked and hurt. "I'm sorry, but I can't have anyone touch me." Selene ran away from the 

group. _I'm so sorry…_

"Didn't she just have a headache?" Minako asked.

"Yeah… she did…" Rei agreed. Usagi was hunched over on the grass. She picked up a glittering spherical jewel attached to a delicate silver chain. 

"Guys…" she said. "I think Selene dropped this." They all leaned over to get a closer look. "It looks like the Silver Crystal."

All right, I'm stopping there. Please, please review! I'll even post by Friday if I just get ONE!!!


	3. Shocks

"What on Earth is going on here?" Usagi wondered aloud. She held the Crystal lookalike in her hand and passed it in front of her eyes slowly. It was there... the same energy emitted by her Crystal. It let off the same iridescent shimmer, and gave the holder the same sense of peace as Usagi always sensed when she held her own crystal. She reached for the brooch on her chest and opened it. Sure enough, two Imperium Crystals sat before her, one in a brooch, one in her hand. 

Rei looked curiously from one Crystal to the other. "Maybe... maybe she's a Sailor Moon groupie. Is there a following in America? We HAVE become pretty popular." 

Minako shook her head. "I don't think so. So far, we have only spread to the rest of Japan." 

"But she has been here a while," Rei combated. "Maybe she's picked upon us already." 

"If she did, then she either has excellent resources or a lot of money, or both. And from what you tell me, she has neither." Ami said. She sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea what is going on." Suddenly, she brightened. "I know!" Ami pulled her Mercury Computer from her pocket and scanned the shimmering Crystals in Usagi's hand. Oddly, they were both made of the same compounds and combinations, and both held an equal share of magic. Ami gasped. Not only did the two Crystals look alike and have the same makeup, but when Usagi's Crystal held a lot of potential power that had yet to be unlocked, Selene's Crystal was bursting to the core with power that had been unlocked, used, and pumped up to the point that would make Selene's Crystal fourty times more powerful than Sailor Moon. 

"What's the matter, Ami?" Makoto asked. She was worried about this whole ordeal- Selene had seemed to be such a nice person, and it would be nice to have a friend that _wasn't_a senshi- someone she could talk to about normal stuff, like boys and football and fighting- oops. 

"It's just the Crystals..." 

"Yes?" All eyes were looking expectantly at Ami. Ami, however, felt like she couldn't breath. Her throat clogged up and she choked, but no one noticed. They were just staring at her_. This is the same thing that happens when I try to talk about Usagi's unlocked Powers_! she thought_. Maybe I am not permitted to talk about the Crystal's powers. But if so, why me? Can't everyone else see the brightness and feel the difference in powers between the Crystals_? The painful clogging of her throat went away, and she smiled at her friends. "They have nothing in common." 

Everyone fell over. 

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, and Ami stood. "Sorry, guys, but Selene and I have to go to Statistics. I'll see you in the next period, okay? Oh, and I'll return the stone to Selene. Maybe it's an heirloom." Usagi wordlessly handed Ami the gem, and she left with a lot more than Statistics on her mind. 

*** 

Selene stood outside of the door that led to her Statistics class. Ami hurried up beside her. "I have to talk to you," she said. Selene smiled at Ami. 

"Sure. What's up?" she asked cooly. Ami cocked an eyebrow. 

"You left this at Gym." Ami said to her, holding the Crystal in her palm. Selene's eyes widened and she reached out and swiped the Crystal from Ami. 

"Th- thanks, Ami. This stone is very precious to me. I don't know what I'd do without it." Selene tucked the Crystal safely into her pocket. She smiled a secret smile and patted the stone. "It's a family heirloom." she told Ami, laughing internally at her personal joke. 

Ami smiled back at her, then frowned. "Okay. Selene, you have to stop now. Drop this facade. Who are you? What are you doing here?" 

Selene's heart jumped into her throat, but her outside reamined cool. Ami barely detected the hint of worry in Selene's voice when she spoke. "Oh, Ami," she sighed. "I've told you- I've told A LOT of people." Ami looked at her, half scared, half intense. "I am... 

"Selene Jacobs, age fourteen. I transferred her from America because my parents had a job change. I like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain." 

Ami fell over and the bell rang. Selene stuffed her hands into her pockets, fondling her gem, and hurried away from the blue haired girl towards a good hiding spot. If Ami suspected her of having something- _anything_- to do with the Moon Kingdom, she would surely tell Usagi. At this point, that was the last thing Selene wanted.

Rei wandered the halls at lunchtime. There was really not much for her to do, as she didn't particularly care for chatting it up in the lunch room- it was WAY too loud. Instead, she went up to the roof and gazed out across the Tokyo skyline. In fact, she as on her way to the roof at that moment, when a noise and flash of light made her turn towards an empty classroom. 

Inside the room, Selene wasn't having too much luck of her own. She had tried to teleport from the girl's bathroom to an empty classroom, but she hadn't counted on the space distortion to flip her upside down- it hadn't before, anyway. "Ooow..." she muttered, rubbing her white- blonde odangos. A beep from her wristwatch made her jump for a moment, when she realized someone was trying to contact her. Briefly making sure no one was in the room, she flipped open the communicator. 

She really should have checked outside the room. Rei stood, her hand on the door and ready to go in, when she heard a beeping not unlike that of her own communicator. She glanced down at the quasi wristwatch, but no beeping persisted. In fact, it was coming from inside the rooom, and a familiar voice began to speak in half English/ half Japanese.

"Yes?" It inquired. "Oh, Seiya... no... well, actually there was something I wanted to tell you about... of course it concerns Sailor business! I wouldn't have told you to call otherwise!" Rei's eyes widened in shock and leaned closer to the door, hardly breathing as she heard Selene's voice talking quickly. "I've found three... yes... that Temple Girl I'm staying with? Hino Rei?... I haven't found out yet... Seiya, listen... I KNOW Kakyu is busy, that's why I wanted to talk to YOU... okay, here. Do you remember anything- anything at all- about a possibility of TWO Moon Princesses? ... no?... Well, yes, kind of. You see, there's this girl, Usagi, and she-" Rei broke off at this point, her heart pounding rapidly. She knew. She knew about Usagi. Maybe even about Chibi Usa. _Is Selene an ally?_ she wondered. 

"... of course I touched her!... YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!! If I could go long distances I would so kick your ass... yes... all of the- what?... Crows? Yeah, two of 'em... Names? I dunno. Pho- something and Deim... sure, I'll put that on my list of other things to do. Seiya, do you have any idea how friggin' hard it is to do what I'm doing without being caught? ... I brought you to this world! Have you no shame?... go to Hell, Seiya... yeah, sure... call me if you hear anything... kay... bye."

A familiar clicking on the inside of the door, and Rei fell inwards with the door she was leaning on. Selene stopped straightneing her skirt and took one lok at Rei's sheepish and fallen form. She gasped in horror at the possibilities of what Rei had heard.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
